Total Drama and their Pokemon
by B-man2000
Summary: If each Total drama contestant had their own Pokemon, what would they do. In this story, I will present to you different scenarios with each contestant and their Pokemon having a great time, or not, depending on the situation. P.S I won't write scenarios involving abuse or anything like that.
1. Intro

Introduction

Hello readers, I'm starting a story which needs your help. You see, I decided to write about scenarios revolving around a total drama trainer with their Pokemon. The scenario could be them playing with their Pokemon, battling with them, or anything to that effect. I thought it will be a good idea, and so I need your help. I want you all to help me decide which Pokemon best suits their trainers and what will the scenario be about. I'll write the scenarios starting with the first eliminated contestant, Ezekiel, until the winners of TDRR, Brody ( cause Geoff was in TDI). I want to write scenarios that includes the whole cast of total drama, excluding maybe Blainely. So your task is simple, help me decide which Pokemon goes best with each trainer and what kind of scenario each trainer/contestant will be in, and I'll try to write each scenario as best as I can, Capiche.

P.S The scenario could also resemble a challenge from the series, and even though each chapter/scenario is for each trainer, I could include a team from TDRR in one scenario, since, you know, they're a team. Good luck.


	2. Ezekiel

Ezekiel

 **FYI, the scenarios take place in the Drama region ( real original, right) which contains almost every Pokemon there is, so no new ones or whatever. Also, Routes start from 1 to 25 to avoid confusion. So without further ado, here is Ezekiel's scenario with his Pokemon. Also, sorry this took so long, forgot to mention that I'm really lazy, so please try to put up with me.**

Somewhere on the region, a huge 1,000 feet high cliff stood beside a lake. On top of that huge cliff stood a teenage boy wearing swimming trunks and a hat. He had brown, medium-length hair and grey eyes. Floating next to him was a purple spherical Pokemon filled with toxic gases and has a cream- colored skull-and-crossbones marking; it was carrying an Iron Ball on top of its head. They both were looking down at the lake far below before looking at each other nervously. Suddenly, the boy shook his head, probably trying to gain some confidence.

" No, we're gonna have to do this if we wanna prove them wrong, eh." said Ezekiel, the boy.

" Koffing," cried the Pokemon determinedly , agreeing with its trainer.

" I mean, the only thing we have to do to prove we aren't chicken is to jump from a 1,000 foot cliff to some lake below, easy right." Said Ezekiel, somewhat nervously.

" Koff-Koffing," cried the Pokemon, also somewhat nervously.

" Alright then, you first, eh." Said Ezekiel in a polite manner to his partner, who glared at him. He then sighed and said " Alright, alright, we'll jump together. Ready?" Koffing nodded. " Alright then, 3, 2, 1, JUMP!" yelled Ezekiel as he and Koffing jumped off the cliff. Thanks to the Iron Ball's weight, Koffing was able to fall at the same velocity as his partner. They both screamed as they fell down. About halfway there, they both managed to hit a rock jutting out from the cliff, making them spin around uncontrollably as they fell into the lake. After some time, they emerged from the water, dazed and happy to be alive.

" Well, at least we're still alive, eh, and not chickens." Said Ezekiel happily and dazed.

" Koff," cried Koffing in the same manner as his partner, also happy and dazed. They then groaned and submerged under the water again.

Somewhere in the desert region, a huge pyramid stood. Inside the pyramid was Ezekiel in his normal clothes and Koffing floating beside him. They got lost after walking under the pyramid when they were exploring. They finally stopped when they encountered three paths in front of them. The first path had the ankh symbol above it, the second path had a beetle sign above it,, while the third path had the mummy symbol above it. They stood there, trying to decided which path to take, when Ezekiel finally made up his mind.

" Maybe we should take the third path, eh" he suggested to Koffing, who nodded in agreement. They went through the third corridor and continued walking.

After some time, Ezekiel noticed some kind of intercom device thingy on the wall and started to get excited.

" Hey look, Koffing. It's an intercom, maybe we can use it to call for help" said Ezekiel.

" Koffing-Koff," cried Koffing in an excited manner, urging his partner to try it out. Ezekiel walked up to it and said, " Yo players" in his trying-to-be-cool-voice. Nothing happened. Confused, Ezekiel tried again, " Hey, is this thing on?" he said as he pushed it. Suddenly, they both heard sounds from above. As they looked up, bandage wrappings fell from a hole in the ceiling and landed on them, knocking both of them to the ground. To top it off, both an Egyptian staff and an ankh both fell on them too.

" Thanks for the help." groaned Ezekiel from under the bandages.

 **Well, what do you think. Too short, too uneventful? Comment on this story and help me improve my writing because God knows I need improvement. I'm trying to reference the episodes they were eliminated in, so I hope that helps. Also, Eva is next. I already know what to give her, but feel free to comment on which Pokemon should be her partner. Thanks for reading, bye.**


	3. Eva

**_Eva_**

 **Here you go, Eva's chapter. She wasn't very tricky figuring out which Pokemon to give her, so yeah, LETS START THIS CHAPTER.**

Eva, the female bully, was trying to stay awake alongside her partner Mankey inside her house with a Watchog watching over them. She received a bet telling her to stay awake for a hundred hours to prove she was the toughest in the region. Both refusing to back down from a challenge, they both accepted and started to perform this harsh, cruel and boring challenge. Watchog was there to see if they would fail or succeed the challenge. After reaching the 90-hour mark, their bodies were begging for sleep and their nerves were wearing thin. They both struggled to keep their eyes open when suddenly they both saw and heard Watchog eating a Chesto Berry to prevent himself from sleeping on the job. At that point, Mankey couldn't take it any longer.

" MANKEY," yelled Mankey as he jumped and tried to attack the confused and surprised Watchog, but Eva managed to catch him by the tail and prevent him from attacking the judge of their challenge.

" You know we can't attack him, remember," she growled softly, " or we'll be disqualified from the challenge."

Mankey stopped struggling but still continued to glare at the Watchog, terrifying the poor judge. Eva released Mankey, who proceeded to sit down next to his partner once again and resume the challenge. Watchog thought it was best to put away the Chesto Berry to prevent further enragement from the Fighting-type Pokemon.

Even after calming down Mankey enough to prevent him from attacking the judge, Eva could still sense the anger from her partner and from herself too. Having dealt with this before, she knew exactly what to do. Music was one of the few things that was able to calm her and her partner down. So she reached into her pocket to take out her MP3 player when she noticed the empty and vacuous space inside.

" What, where is it?" she asked, confused. She stood up and searched her pockets once again, and once again she couldn't find it. She then stomped her foot on the ground with enough force that could create an earthquake and yelled furiously, " WHO STOLE MY MP3 PLAYER."

Suddenly, Eva's and Mankey's bodies couldn't take it any longer. They have suffered ninety long hours without any sleep. Succumbing to exhaustion, they both dropped to the ground like dead flies and started sleeping soundly, thus losing the challenge. As they slept, Watchog just stood there dumbfounded until he heard a laugh coming from outside. He ran to the window and peered out, and he could've sworn he saw a girl with long, black hair running away from the scene.

A month after the sleeping challenge, Eva and Mankey found themselves facing the famous and feared Sasquatchanakwa cave. They were both told that inside was a dangerous beast that wasn't a Pokemon nor human. Eva and Mankey were challenged to find the beast and fight him. They both found the cave easily enough and were ready to face the beast.

" Ready to pummel some Sasquatchanakwa butt, Mankey?" asked Eva.

" Man-Mankey," cried Mankey confidently.

They both stepped inside the cave and started yelling.

" HEY, UGLY FACE, YEAH I'M TALKING TO YOU." Yelled Eva with a smirk on her face, " COME ON OUT SO WE CAN REARRANGE YOUR FACE."

Suddenly, they both heard a loud roar behind. They turned around to find a giant, purple beast glaring down at them. Normally, any person would've ran away, screaming their heads off like yellow-bellied chickens, but this was Eva and Mankey we're talking about.

Eva wearing a stoic face and Mankey wearing a battle-ready face, they stepped forward and faced the beast. "No pain, No game." whispered Eva.

Later

Eva and Mankey entered their homes at night. Eva was wearing a hat and a pair of boots made out of purple fur, while Mankey was enjoying his new purple scarf. Silently, they headed upstairs and went to bed.

Back at the cave, the now bald Sasquatchanakwa was rummaging through his belongings to find something to cover his bald spots. After throwing some stuff away, he managed to find a hat. He placed the hat on his head and observed himself on a small hand mirror to see how he looks.

 **AAAAAAAnd that's Eva's chapter. This was somewhat a fun chapter to write and had a great time writing down the references in the chapter. Also, thank you** **phoenixdragon78** **for suggesting to give Eva a Pokemon from the Machamp or Tyrogue evolution line. Sorry I didn't follow your suggestion, I just thought a Mankey would have a similar personality to Eva. Anyway, if you like this video, comment; like; and subscribe an… wait what? This isn't Youtube, WHAT THE HECK'S WRONG WITH ME! Ugh, anyway, I meant review down below to help me with this story. Next up is Noah, and I REALLY need your help with him because he's kind of tricky figuring out what to give him. But I hope you enjoy this story and I'll see you hopefully not in a decade or so. Bye.**


End file.
